


1- Slap

by MJRoX



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bitch slap - Freeform, M/M, Swear Words, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: "Oh my god," Bunny groaned "I could hit you right now."In which Jack starts a blizzard before Easter (for some random reason) and Bunnymund gets all in his grill.





	1- Slap

When Bunny exited his tunnels to distribute the Easter eggs he had not expected to find everything buried in an inch thick layer of ice. He knew it would be harder for the kids to find the eggs in conditions like that but he hid them anyway, knowing he would have to wait to deal with Jack. When the sun began to slowly rise he headed off, knowing exactly where he would find the meshchivious winter spirit. 

~~~

"Damn It Jack!" Jack knew it was coming, it was after all completely his fault, but he honestly could never resist a good prank. "Just before Easter too!"   
Honestly Jack wasn't really listening to the kangaroo's rant about the importance of Easter. He had heard it all before and it definitely wasn't changing anytime soon. 

"You're not even listening are you?!" Bunny practically exploded.   
"Nope." Jack agreed, twirling his staff absentmindedly as he watched the snowflakes fall.   
"Oh my god," the kangaroo looked like he was about to kill someone, "I could hit you right now."   
Jack knew he would do it, he just didn't care. "Go ahead Kangaroo." 

~~~

Bunny knew he had messed up when his fist collided with Jack's face and he didn't get up. "Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Jack is still alive (just unconscious), please don't kill me.


End file.
